bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:McJeff
If you post to my talk page, I will respond here. If I post to your talk page, you respond to me there. Apology I'm sorry for what I did, the trivia I added was real, and some of the trivas I put in other articles were also true but people just delete it and didn't bother asking me if it was true and that really wasn't fair at all 19:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Goodfellas90 :Ahh, caught you, say goodbye. Dan the Man 1983 19:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, nah, I don't feel bad, I thought so, too. I mean, nobody else but he cares that he's banned, other then that other guy, but they're just two teenagers, whom I don't know or care about. Thanks anyways for your nice words :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Congrats and welcome to Adminship dude, use the tools wisely, or else haha. I might be nice, but cannot speak for Jenny, you know what females are like in power haha. Dan the Man 1983 00:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats! It's true, I bully Dan around so that he agrees with my rules. Just kidding, of course!!! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, you wish. Dan the Man 1983 00:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) New blog post Hey, check out my latest blog post. It's very important for everyone to read it. SirLinkalot96 01:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Is Goodfellas90 still at it? Lord almighty that kid's got a defect in the brain. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) What Happened?? Hey, I was on A-Bomb123's talk page and I saw that he got blocked and from what I understood is that he got blocked for sockpuppetry. He's saying that Hal the Cheese Burger hacked his account using is e-mail address. Hal also hacked A-Bomb's XBOX Live. If he can successfully hack a person's XBOX live account then he can clearly hack a wikia account. But I don't know what the heck happened so can you inform me? Cuz A-Bomb's my friend. SirLinkalot96 12:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Over on Wikia Central, someone named Charitwo ran a checkuser on Hal The Cheese Burger and discovered that he and at0micb0mb were the same person. He refused to disclose the details (checkusers as a rule never disclose details). :I left him access to his talk page over on Bully Wiki to have his say but he hasn't taken it yet. :As far as what I personally think I have mixed thoughts. I didn't see any editing and "Hal" was very unactive for an alternate account that someone was using to create drama. On the other hand, he seemed to act like a middle school or high school kid a lot - it's hard for me to picture a military guy ever self-censoring his swearing or giving a damn about Justin Bieber one way or another let alone blogging about how "that fag should die" (which actually got him a 1 day block on Bully Wiki). McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh my god, how could you think that about At0micb0mb123? I know A-bomb isn't responsible for those things. He's my friend too and plus for all we know, that info could be wrong that he's Hal the Cheese Burger as well. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 16, 2011; 6:49 pm) :::How do you know he's not responsible? Do you know him in real life? Can you think of a possible explanation for why the checkuser identified them as the same person? McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I'm real skeptical about this whole situation. How long's he blocked for? SirLinkalot96 02:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :Forever, barring a really good explanation or a really contrite apology. Sockpuppetry to create drama for one's own amusement is up there with the worst offenses. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah in all the time me and Jeff have been Bureacrats on BW, we have always taken sockpuppetry very very seriously. There is no need to operate two accounts. Dan the Man 1983 21:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I can think of a possible explanation, and this has happened to me in the past. I used to go on this website, and my account got hacked, but I wasn't aware of it right away. Then, the moderators suddenly started sending me warning messages, telling me I was going to get banned for having multiple accounts, and breaking the rules. All of this wasn't true, because I had only one account and never logged on at a different computer but my own. So, when they did a search on the person's IP address, my account came up, because they had logged in as me on their computer. Anyway, so I argued this out, telling them they were in the wrong, and if they did a check on me, they would see that I only used one IP address, and my last message on the forum, was telling a friend that I would be going out, and wouldn't be online during specific times. They saw their mistake, and I didn't get banned. That could have been the case here. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 03:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Let me state that hacking someones email account does not give you the same IP as them. Checkuser checks where users are located. Also we have given him a chance to explain and so far he has not explained it yet. That tells me only one thing, guilt. Jeff has asked the Wikia admin in question to do a check on Bullyrocks, so until then, AB's talkpage is open. If it is evident that he is lying and is guilty of sockpuppetry, his talkpage on both here and Bully wiki will then be closed, other accounts associated with his location will be blocked on both here and Bully Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 07:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I forgot to mention. If you read conversations between the two, AB and BR supposedly live in different states. Dan the Man 1983 08:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Logging on on different computers does give you a different IP address. When that thing happened to me, the moderator explained it all to me. She did a screen shot of how my normal IP address comes up, and showed it to me. Then, did a screen shot of how it looked, when I was hacked. I did not mention at all to do with email. For example, if I was to log off right now and say, go to my friends house and log on there, even though I was logged in to my account, her IP address would come up. Nothing to do with email. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 17:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Scarly, that is what I said. Let me state that hacking someones email account does not give you the same IP as them. Dan the Man 1983 18:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::He has had time to explain and he has not. So therefore I am changing the block, denying his talkpage, and labelling him as a sockpuppet. Dan the Man 1983 18:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I haven't closed off his talk page on Bully Wiki, but I agree with Dan - he has been given a chance to explain and he hasn't, and that makes me rather think it's just as the Checkuser said, he and Hal were the same person. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Jeff check my talkpage. Dan the Man 1983 20:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Testing Post 1.